


Perfect- America x Reader

by MLynn99



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was asked to continue this one shot. It's posted in a different story because I've changed the point of view because it's a longer story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Perfect -America x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285890) by [MLynn99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLynn99/pseuds/MLynn99). 



> I was asked to continue this one shot. It's posted in a different story because I've changed the point of view because it's a longer story.

Another busy day, waking up at 4am to go to hockey practice, jumping in and out of the shower, going to school, then straight to dance until 7pm, eating dinner, finishing homework and going to bed at 10pm just to repeat it again the next day. This had been the schedule since 3rd grade and now that it was junior year I was tired of having about 10 minutes a day to myself. I didn't even want to play hockey or dance, but there was no reasoning or even a compromise with my parents. Tuesday I dragged myself to hockey and got into my gear, then started warming up when I noticed a new guy by the rink. He was tall, blonde, and he was talking to Coach Hannah she called me over. I skated over and walked inside next to them, "yeah?" 

"This is Alfred, he moved here yesterday so his hockey league transferred him over so he'll be playing with us," she explained. 

"Hey Alfred! I'm y/n," I said plastering a smile on my face. 

"Hi y/n! Mind showing me around?" he asked as if I was taking him to see his favorite movie.

"Sure," so I brought him around the rink and then we both went back to the rink to practice until 7am.

-later at home-

I walked into the bathroom after dinner in which Mom strictly controlled my portions and stepped on the scale. 93 pounds came up and I sighed. I was slowly losing more and more weight and by now I was feeling sick all the time from it while my parents just pushed me harder and fed me less. Apparently I wouldn't be in shape if I had more than half a piece of chicken and a bottle of water. I sat in the bathroom until my parents went to bed then snuck out and grabbed a whole chocolate bar and a sandwich to satisfy my stomach completely.

-week later at school-

I was sitting alone at lunch while my friends were on a field trip when Alfred came up to me and saw my skimpy lunch, only a granola bar and a water bottle. He suddenly looked really worried. "Y/n, how come you always eat so little?" he asked. I shrugged and just continued to eat.

"I'm fine, I'm not starving myself or anything," I said. But my parents are. 

"You look so weak every day at practice. How much do you even weigh?" he pried as he wrapped his hand around my upper arm with room to spare. 

"87 pounds, I do a lot of exercise so it's impossible to gain any weight," I said embarrassed. 

"It's your parents isn't it? They don't let you eat a lot," he said, how was he so perceptive? He was usually happy, bubbly, friends with everyone but now he was dead serious.

You nodded, "they think I'll get fat or something. I have to be perfect for them." 

He looked like he was holding back anger, "you shouldn't stay with them. You could die by now with how little you weigh and stuff. Can you stay with me?" he almost pleaded. I nodded and thanked him, glad that he was offering an escape but the bell rang before I could say anything and he walked off after saying to meet him at the left exit at the end of the day.

-after school-

I met him where he said and he brought me to his car, then drove to the mall. "Pick out whatever clothes you want," he said and I got four outfits then went to the food-court and he got me his favorite; hamburgers, fries and a soda, things I hadn't had for at least ten years if ever. I shoved it all down and smiled at him, then the two of us started driving to his house and planned out how to avoid my parents.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way home my stomach started to turn and I started praying the drive would be quick. "Is something wrong?" Alfred put a hand on my knee and I jerked in response, causing him to pull back.

"My stomach," wasn't waiting. "We need to stop," he pulled over right away and I jumped out the front-side passenger door. I fell on my knees just in time to throw up on the side of the highway. "I'm not used to food like that." He helped me up and back into the car, then started driving again. "Won't your parents care?"

He shook his head, "it's just me and my older brother and he's away right now." He pulled into the driveway of a huge house. "I know it looks like a lot, it's not." I laughed quietly as we both got out.

"It's definitely more than I come from," I answered. He fumbled his key out of his bag and opened the large, dark front door into a hallway with a stairway in the middle and closed doors along the side.

"If you don't feel well I'll bring you upstairs and you can just sleep," he offered.

"Maybe just a quick nap, I have homework," I smiled and he motioned for me to follow him up the staircase.

"There's a few spare bedrooms, does it matter to you where you sleep?" He asked. I shook my head, "I'll just give you the room next to mine in case you need something."

"Okay, that's fine. I'm sorry, I'm just so exhausted."

"It's fine. Hang out for now and come downstairs if you're hungry later," we smiled at each other a bit and I went into the bedroom.


End file.
